falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic of Korea
The United Republic of Korea, URK, or Korea was Pre-war country in east Asia that Boardered China to the North and west, Japan to the east, and the Philippines down south. It was established in 1953 following the official reunifcation of Korea and was united under the south's ideology. It was taken over by China and destroyed by it following support for the United States and being pro-western. History From 1950-1953 the Korean war waged on and all communist forces were pushed out a year later. Soon after, the South Korean army expanded into the North and captured its capitol Pyongyang but small parts of northern korea remained under communist control until 1 month later when they were officially annexed. After the reunification of Korea and the nation's capitol moved to Seoul, the United Republic of Korea was established. In 1968 the United States and the Soviet Union began to negotiate peace and the Cold War soon turned focus to China and Korea began mass militarization to protect the country. From the 1980's to the 21st Century, Korea became a massive economic powerhouse and remained free and democratic despite years worth of military dictatorship. Throughout the early to mid 21st century Korea was at peace and was an example of western democracy and technological modernization however the peace ended during the Resource Wars. Chinese invasion In 2047 Marxist radica Kim Il Li the founder and leader of the Red Korean Army (RKA) a Communist domestic terrorist organization, had began to wage war against Korea following China's invasion and annexation of Mongolia into their country in 2045. Around later in June the People's Liberation Army entered Korea officially starting the Sino-Korean war. During the first days of the war the Korean army had attempted to do whatever it took to prevent the RKA and China from taking over Korea. On June 14th 2047 a Korean Armoured Division was soon bombed by the PLA Air Force and Chinese Artillary soon pounded Korea troops into oblivian as one Korean soldier described the aftermath as the open field was "bleached in our blood" due to the Korean troops suffering heavy casualties and loosing the majority of their forces. Upon retreating from the area. Korean president Hye Jeong attempted to convince the United States to help them but was unable due to a strong isolationist sentiment in the country thus leaving Korea alone to defend itself. Fighting continued until around Aughust 8th in which the PLA had bombed Seoul the Korean capitol into ruins and remnants of the Korean government soon surrendered as all of Korea soon fell under Chinese military occupation and the installation of a communist puppet government. Korean Rebellion and War against China Though Korea was under Communist control it didn't stop Koreans from fighting for their freedom. Around 2054 remnants of the Korean Army took up arms and what little resources they had left and launched a resistance against China and Chinese Forces in Korea. In 2056 the Korean Army Remants attacked a PLA airfield and soon destroyed the airbase after aquiring some eqiupment and soon years later this would continue until after the election of Samuel Walker who began to supply the Korean Army Remnants in 2072. Later on the Korean soldiers would meet up with US Troops during the Korean Campaign and finally in 2074 Korea was liberated and the Korean Army reorganized. In late 2076 following the US invasion into Manchuria (northwest China) Korea supplied the US forces with military equipment and managed to help US troops make it to Beijing until the Great War occured and destroyed all of Korea even after the country rebuilt itself after the war with China. Great War and onward On October 23rd 2077, the Great War began and the world was laid to waist. Fallout shelters had been established and many Koreans survived the war but many more perished. Years later various societies were formed and spread throughout post-nuclear Korea and occusionally fough Ghoul Chinese soldiers. Various tribes and settlements were established as the post nuclear korea was divided in terms of culture as southern Korea was still habitable even after the nuclear war of 2077 and Seoul managed to survive and thus the United States of Korea was established as the rest of Korea was a nuclear wasteland in which various cults and tribes modeled after old Korea traditions attempt to carry them on. For the most the part though the rest of Korea is lawless as anarchy dominates the region Military the Korean Armed Forces (KAR) were the main military force of the URK. During the URK's early days the Korean Army was used during an era of anti-communist dictatorships but stopped during the 1992 military coup and the 2014 uprising after the Korean President was attempting to make peace with communist countries though there was little success. the KAR was made up of 3 Divisions *Korean Army *Korean Navy *Korean Air Force During the 21st century modernization of the Korean Military took place as industrialization began to boost the country and its military strength and was one of the most powerful armies in asia but collapsed during China's invasion Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations